


Her hero

by httpstarks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstarks/pseuds/httpstarks
Summary: The missing scene from 7x06. Because I’m still dying inside, and I know you are too.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Her hero

Noise. Noise was the only she could thing Daisy could here. Blurry, white noise. She didn't mind it, the distraction was definitely nice. Black. All she could see was black. A darkness she couldn't escape .. and a nagging voice for her to wake up. She didn't want to. The darkness welcomed her, with open arms. "But you have to fight." 

The simple sentence was enough to make her grumble. All her life she'd been fighting. Fighting with shield, fighting for survival when she ran away, fighting for her life, and now fighting for her family. Not Jiaying, not Cal, no her real family . The people who took a chance on the hacker. 

A hacker. It's hard to believe that's where she was a few years ago. An otherwise helpless hacker for the rising tide, living inside a van. She'd come such a long way since then.  
And that's when it hit her. She couldn't die this way, no.   
Her whole life she's been a fighter, now is not the time to give up. Not now. Not when her family is waiting for her.

Using nearly all the strength she had left, she slammed her hand onto the ground, the figure beside her noticing almost immediately, gently unraveling her fingers to reveal a piece of glass, wedged into the skin of her fragile hand. "Plenty of fight left in you after all." The figure comments, a man .. it's definitely a man. Finally, Daisy is able to match the voice to a name: Daniel Sousa. 

Before Daniel can react, a man comes in, one of Nathaniel's rhodies he presumes. "No" he protests, as the man attempts taking him. Acting fast, he remembers the shard, smacking the rhodey across his face with it. Quickly, he unlocks his cuffs, and shortly after, he removes Daisy's. Starting at her feet. Bare and cold. Then her arms. Bloody and poorly band -aged. Careful not to cause further pain, he scoops her into his arms, relieved by how light she is. Never mind that now. Taking a small step forward, Daniel furrowed his brows as the room began to shake.

His eyes falling to the possibly now unconscious agent in his arms, he quietly asked. "Is that you?" No answer. His question was answered however, as he turned around, now face to face with Nathaniel Malick, bleeding from his mouth. "My bones are cracking." He grumbled, his hands shaking. Oh, how daisy would love to be seeing this. Nathaniel in pain. 

The quakes came to an abrupt stop, as the roof caved in on top of the young malick, rendering him unconscious.  
Stepping over the bloodied man on the ground, He kicked open the door. Safely carrying a pale, bloodied, and seem-ingly broken daisy johnson in his arms, outside and to freedom.

━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎

The walk, was long. With each step his body ached. Despite the pain he was feeling, Daniel Sousa did not stumble, nor did he trip. He couldn't, not carrying such precious cargo in his arms. No, he had to stay strong. Fulfill his promise, that they were going home. The quinjet he's grown quite fond of.

After what felt like days of walking, finally he'd made it to the quinjet. Running as fast he could onto the quinjet, he caught the attention of the other team members. "What happened?" Simmons is the first to ask. 

Malick's words are cloudy..but he can remember the important parts. "They took her blood..and spinal fluid." He quickly answers Simmons, who appears calm, but Daniel can see right through her. She was stressing out. Sousa didn't know the exact relationship between the members of the team, but he could tell they were all close. And seeing a friend in this pain...it has to be shaking the chemist.

Immediately, Daisy was rushed into a lab like area. Daniel, quickly following, as Simmons began barking orders at everyone. "Deke! Check on the time jump. Mr Sousa, if you wouldn't mind exiting for a moment while I change her into some .. less bloody clothing?" A slight nod of his head that he understood, he exited the room.

━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎━︎

To say that Melinda May hadn't been able to feel much lately, would be an understatement. Ever since awaking from slumber in the healing pod..she hadn't felt anything.  
Her emotions, if she expressed any, were small. Otherwise, she wore a blank expression. She was numb. She was alive yet, she felt so dead inside. And still she didn't know why.

When Daniel came rushing into the quinjet, an unconscious, and bloody daisy in his arms .. she should've reacted. Her emotions should've kicked in and she should've, been frightened by the sight. Instead, she stood there. Like a statue. Why did she just stand there? The cursed herself for being so emotionless. She'd come so far from Bahrain mental wise, and now .. she was right back at the start.

Do something. Don't stand there. Finally, something inside her told her to move. At least .. make sure the girl was okay.  
She was like a daughter to her after all.


End file.
